Wounding Evil
by My Name is Sophia
Summary: Sam is shown by Carter her fandom, only to realize that the Jonas Brothers have invaded it. Can she get rid of the fangirls?


**This is my second Anti-Jonas Brothers fic. The first one, SMBTR, got praise and flames, and this is another one. This is an attempt to write a full story and create a look into Sam and Carter reading fanfictions, as my first was just a grammatically correct story in which Sam's complaining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story, the Jonas Brothers, Cheerios, this website, or any of the mentioned authors. I do however, own this story, Big Time Reviewer, and myself.**

* * *

For Sam, it was an ordinary day. She had made breakfast for herself, which consisted of Cheerios, Orange Juice, and a piece of toast, got dressed, did her hair, packed up, and went to school.

When she got there, Carter ran up to her, panting as he spoke. "Sam," he breathed heavily. "You won't believe what I found last night."

"What?" Sam asked curiously. If it amazed Carter, it could be interesting. "A diamond ring? 2,000 dollars in cash for yourself? Tell me!"

"I went to this website last night."

Sam frowned at her best friend. His big news was about some stupid website? "That's all?"

"No," Carter said, "there was something scary. Apparently, there was a fandom that you created."

"Oh, _that_ website!" Sam beamed with glory. "What happened?"

"Well, people have written over one thousand stories in the category."

Sam gasped. She was that popular? "How's that scary? I'm just popular. What's wrong with that? It's not like I've become Shelby Cummings or something."

"No, Sam, it's worse. A lot worse. Most of the freaking stories aren't even about us. They're about the Jonas Brothers."

"What?" Sam felt as if she had dived into a pool right before she realized that there was no water. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Sam. But we have free period in a few hours. I'll show you then. Class'll start real soon."

As Sam sat through class, even a smile from her ex-boyfriend Austin couldn't help. The two had broken up after they mutually decided that the two were much too opposite, and weren't exactly right for one another.

After Honors Calculus, Free Period had finally started. Sam rushed down to the computer room where Carter was, the website all ready and prepared. "Sam," Carter asked in a horror like tone, "are you ready to face the terror?"

"All I need is popcorn," Sam said brightly. As Carter clicked on a blue link which read "A Cinderella Story", Sam's jaw dropped.

Just about all of the stories revolved girls and the Jonas Brothers. One story, however, was called "Sam Mongomery: Big Time Reviewer" and Sam and Carter both shook their heads.

"Poor Sarah," Sam said. "People saying that she should die just because she's telling the truth."

"Sam," Carter said, "JonasGirl-1, ILoveNerdyBoys, Just Domm, TwilightJoBroFan13, and Jeslynn-23 all need to get a life. Vamponica, Effanineffable, ExtremeWriter, Maestra Girl, SweetSmiles16, PinkDeathNerd, R.Flamer, Isabelita Rox, Demon Chick, FreakyBirdGirl, valele, and iwaslikejoe seemed to get the message, though."

"Which is what, exactly?" Sam asked.

"Our fandom musn't be invaded."

"You know, Effanineffable says she wrote an Anti-Jonas brothers fic! Let's check it out."

As the two friends read the next story, they tried hard not to laugh. The humor of the story and the message was fantastic, and the two just loved how Nick Jonas was an idiot in the story for not realizing who Sam was.

As the two went back to the main page, the warning bell rang. Carter logged off the computer and simply said, "Sam, two amazing stories we've read, defending our fandom. But now, we have got to start heading to class."

As Sam walked back to class, she felt as if a humongous weight had been lifted off of her back. But she needed to do one more thing. Throughout the day, Sam devised her plan until the final bell had rung, signaling that she could leave.

As she got home, she put down her bag and went to her computer. She looked up her fandom again, and went through each and every Jonas Brothers story, reporting them, simply saying, "The Jonas Brothers are in this story" and reporting them to the administraitors.

When she was finished, she went to the couch and took a nap.

_Sam's Dream Sequence_

_"Sam..." a voice said._

_"What?" she said. "Who's there?"_

_"We're the Jonas Brothers fangirls. Crawl up into a hole and die. You reported us when we did nothing wrong!"_

_"Uh," Sam said, "yeah you did. You broke the rules and wrote about the Jonas Brothers when you weren't supposed to!"_

_"Well," said the fangirls, "you still can't stop us!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Sam retorted. She got out a picture of Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus, arms wrapped around each other. Nick's fangirls screamed._

_"I'm melting! NOOOOO!"_

_Nick's fangirls were a sticky puddle now. Sam blinked. Photos of the Jonas Brothers with other girls killed the fangirls?_

_"Ooh, Joe's fans should take a look at this!" Sam yelled, holding up another picture. A picture with Joe and Demi Lovato, making them scream._

_"The light! It burns!" Joe's fangirls turned into dust._

_There were three left. Sam presumed that these were Kevin's fangirls. Sam didn't know what to do, so she said, "Boo."_

_The three girls screamed, and just ran for the hills._

_End of Dream Sequence_

Sam woke up, her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe it. The fangirls were dead. She soon went searching through the house for a present for the Jonas Brothers themselves. Rhonda kept a gun somewhere...

* * *

**Well, that's the story. Did you catch my Wizard of Oz reference? And by the way, if you've reviewed the story Sam Montgomery: Big Time Reviewer and weren't mentioned, I'm not leaving you out. The onces mentioned had submitted reviews by August 31, 2008, so DON'T feel like I hate you, because really, I don't!**

****

**All My Love,**

Sarah.


End file.
